My Life With Yugi and Yami
by Yugi's-SuperMoon268
Summary: Me and Silver wolf are tapeing the funny things that happen to Yugi and Yami and Maybe everyone else! OC Original Charecters!UPDATED this week Anzu Maisaki
1. Yami and Yugi part 1

A DAY LIVEING WITH YUGI AND YAMI.

**a video camera turns on**

Serena: is it on? Good. **moves in front of the Moonie cam **hiya it's me again. that's right the girl with the magic power's is making a documentary video a about living with her two best buddies!

Silverwolf: **recording the film **and who would that be?

Serena: who else me do you know anyone else that's a witch?

Silverwolf: besides you Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Rina. No.

Serena: **moving to the left **well anyways I thought id make a video about how nutty it is living with Yugi and Yami! **moves off screen then comes back on **oh and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Harry Potter, SailorMoon, or Zoids now the Moonie cam turns on to the next day in a few minutes SilverwolfM.F. so tonight before we go to bed hide the Moonie cam somewhere!

Chapter#1 Yami and Yugi.

**camera turns on the next morning in Yugi, Yami, and Serena's room Yugi is shirtless the entire morning**

Scene: **Yami and Yugi awake Serena still asleep**

Yami: oh come on yugi I've cooked twice this weekend!

Yugi: your cooking even tho you don't like it.

Yami: ok I'll meet you down stairs im going to get dressed. **opens the closet door as soon as yugi leaves pouring buckets of slime on Yami **YUGI!!!!!!!

Serena: **wakes up **boy Yami did you steel slime from the Nickelodeon studio's again?!?!

**cam turns off then back on to the kitchen**

Serena: I know the beginning was crappy but it gets better I promise.

Scene: **yugi gets out of his chair to go get the milk outta of the fridge**

Serena: **puts a whoopee thing in Yugi's chair and choc laxatives in his oatmeal **:D Yugi we are outta milk!

Yugi: **shrugs** Oh well! sits down PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTZZZZZZZZZZZOO **Blushes**

Serena: aww this is awesome for my tape!

Yugi: Serena you can not use that!

Serena: Yes I can….. SILVERWOLF RUN FOR IT!!!!!!!!!!!

**Camera turns on to out side taping Serena being chased by Yugi and Yami**

Fangirl#1: HEYY IT'S YUGI AND YAMI SHIRTLESS!!!!!

Fangirl#2: Let's rip off their leather jeans an auction them on the net!!!!! .

Fanboy: and there's Serena looking for someone to save her!** pulls a shot gun outta nowhere** I'll Save you Lil'Serena!

Serena: **pushes the boy away from her **HEYY BACK OFF!!!!!!!!!!

Fangirl#3: I CAUGHT YUGI!!!!!! **being dragged away through the park**

Yami: YUGI!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!

Yugi: **being dragged** Go on with out me!

Silverwolf: **still taping** Wow Serena you have a Drama queen for a boy friend!

Serena: 7.7 Silverwolf.

Silverwolf: Yes?

Serena: you're a moron!

Silverwolf: TT gee thanks.

**Camera turns back on to Yugi and Serena's room Serena and Silverwolf are hiding in the closet**

Yugi: **looking around to see if any one is looking **ok coast is clear! **pulls out a box of playboy magazines**

Silverwolf/Serena: OO _OH MY FREAKING MOONS AND STARS/_

Yugi:** drools **oh yeah!

Serena: turn the thing off I'VE JUST ABOUT SEEN ENOUGH!!!!!!!

Yugi: **opens the closet door **SERENA!!!!! I didn't kno you were in here let me explain!

Serena: YOU'RE A PIMP A PIMP!!!!!

Silverwolf: OO NEXT SCENE!!!!! **shuts camera off**

**in the tree house**

Serena: OO I have never been sooooo mortified!

Silverwolf: Im speechless!

Serena: then why are you talking if you're speechless!

Silverwolf: **goes to argue but then shuts his mouth** Good point!

Serena: Thought so. Well see you all next week we are going to do another episode with Yugi and Yami.Then possible do one with Joey! buh byee


	2. Yami and Yugi part 2

MY LIFE LIVING WITH YUGI AND YAMI.

Serena: **sigh** thank god that the Moonie cam didn't break!

Silverwolf: Heyy it is not my fault!

Serena: yeah that's what they all say!

Silverwolf: TT why did I quit Zoid Mechanics?

Serena: maybe cuz you're an idiot! turns the cam back on and moves in front of it we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, SailorMoon, Harry Potter or Zoids!

Chapter 2 Yugi and Yami part II

**Camera turns on in the bathroom Yami is singing with a towel around his waist **

Yami: Someday some how im gonna make it right but not right now! **towel drops**

Serena: **Blushing **OO TURN IT OFF IVE SEEN TOO MUCH!!!!!!

Silverwolf: I FORGOT WHERE THE BUTTON IS!!!!!!

Yami: **looks back **AHHHH SERENA SILVERWOLF WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?????

**the two pause for a sec**

Serena: RETREAT!!!!!

Silverwolf: THE EYGYPTIONS ARE COMEING!!!! Oo; NEXT SCENE…..looks at Yami QUIKLY!!!

**Camera turns on in the kitchen**

Yugi: **pours him self some Espresso** Serena wont notice I took some. **Drinks it then ends up all Hyper**

**Serena and Silverwolf under the invisibility cloak next to the kitchen entrance**

Serena: OO this is sooooo Not gonna end well!

Yugi: WHA-WOOOO!!!!!! **starts jumping up and down wrecking the whole house ****the invisibility cloak Falls off**

Silverwolf: Oh no! Yugi is on the roof again!

**on the roof**

Yugi: WHA-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! **Jumps off the roof ending up with his head planted in the ground**

Silverwolf: Boy Serena we live with the craziest people!

Serena: No Really? **turns cam off** ok next we are going too have a commercial break!

Joey's prank school.

Joey: ever wanted to pull a fast one. Ever wanted to make Seto Kaiba look like an idiot heyy lets face it he looks like one already! Then enroll yourself in Joey Wheelers Prank School! **takes a Pie then shoves it Tristian's Face**

Random Girl: Joey Wheeler's Prank School has taught me how to put my principles car on the school roof!!!!

Joey: Pay me 50.00$ and I could teach you the following…..

TP.ing very tall trees, Hot wiring, Exploding birthday cakes, Egging with colored eggs, Putting Dog Crap in someone's mail box, And popping snow tubes.

Mai: I'd never thought my Life would be any better till I messed up my boss's car!

**back to Serena and Silverwolf under the invisibility cloak in the kitchen**

**(Note: I got this idea from a part I read in another fic! )**

Yami: Alright this time im gonna get it right!!! **puts a tray of cookie dough in the oven**

Serena: **to Silverwolf** lets go take a break

**a few hours later Yami walks in again**

Yami: OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(the oven is on fire man those cookies are getting crispy)

Yami: **tries to put it out with Serena's robe oh damn is he in trouble** YUGI AND SERENA ARE GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

(**Yugi and Serena walk in**)

Serena: so I told him it aint gonna happen…. HOLY SHIT MY ROBE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: **grabs the fire extinguisher and puts out the fire** Yami…..

Yugi/Serena: YAMI THAT'S THE THIRD-HUNDREDTH TIME THIS MONTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami: **starts crying** I WAS ONLY TRYING TO MAKE YOU TWO SOME COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! runs out of the kitchen

Yugi/Serena: -.- he will never learn!

T.V. goes blank

Serena: now you kno what goes on here at Yugi and Yami's! next time we'll go over Joey!

Silverwolf: we'll see you next week!


	3. Joey Wheeler

MY LIFE WITH YAMI AND YUGI

Serena: ok we are now at none other than Joey Wheeler's house! Silverwolf do you have the camera ready?

Silverwolf: you bet I do! This is gonna be better than the last two chapter's!

Serena: Hell yeah!!! Oh we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, SailorMoon, Zoids, or Harry Potter.

Chapter three Joey Wheeler.

**the camera turns on in Joey's Bedroom Serena and Silverwolf are under his bed**

Serena: **whispers** ok let's see what Joey dose in his spare time!

Silverwolf: **whispers** alright this should be very interesting!

Serena: ok in 5...4...3...2...1!

Joey: well gotta go to Seto's office and steal more of his money! changes into a red dress and puts balloons in it puts on a red wig blue eye shadow mascara and red lipstick

Serena: OO whispers Oh my god!

Silverwolf: **whispers** Your telling me! Oo;

Joey:** puts on red high heals then starts dancing and singing in front of the mirror** My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like it's better than yours Damn right it's better than yours! **walks right out the door**

Serena/Silverwolf**: jaws drop** Oh my Moons and stars!

Serena: **comes out from under the bed and turns the cam off** I can not believe what I just saw!

Silverwolf: I kno that dress is sooooo three months ago!

Serena: **jaw drops** Uhhh Silverwolf do you need to talk?

Silverwolf: No.

Serena: then why did you say…

Silverwolf: I was board so I read your fashion magazines!

Serena: never mind then…..but you kno what.

Silverwolf: what?

Serena: Rini is gonna kill Joey when she sees this!!!!

Silverwolf: So true. Heyy let's get to Seto's office Quickly!

Serena: right.

**the Moonie cam turns on in Seto's office Serena and Silverwolf are in the big cabinet on the right hand side**

Silverwolf : this should be good.

Serena: Hell yeah!

Joey: **barges into Seto's office licking his lips** Hello Seto.

Seto: Josie! I missed you!

Joey: and I missed you too! **starts making out with Seto as he steals money from his pocket**

**Serena and Silverwolf tumble out of the cabinet**

Serena: WOAH MAKE OUT NEW YORK CITY!!!

Silverwolf: HENTAI!!!!!! HENTAI!!!!!!

Serena: YAOI!!!!! YAOI!!!!!! TAKE THE CAMERA AND RUN FOR IT!!!!!!!!

**the two unplugged the camera and ran out screaming Hentai **

Seto: Oo; pulled off Joey's wig WHEELER!!!!!!! >:O

Joey: ; Hi Seto if you're wondering why im in your office cross dressed there's actually a very funny story!

**five seconds later**

Joey: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! **ends up face first on the sidewalk**

Serena: and to think I was gonna to stay home today!

**screen goes blank**

Serena: well that's it for today. Next time it's going to beRyou and Bakura!

Silverwolf: See you next week!!!!


	4. Ryou and Bakura

MY LIFE WITH YUGI AND YAMI

Note: if you have any requests E-mail Me don't put it in the review please! at 

Serena: Ok today we are going over my Brother Ryou's house where we'll be shooting them to see what sort of crazy things my brother and his Yami dose! Are you ready Silverwolf?

Silverwolf: **like SpongeBob **Im ready! Im ready!

Serena: **just stairs at him **7.7 Silverwolf you scare me! Well anyways we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, SailorMoon, Zoids, or Harry Potter.

Chapter four Ryou and Bakura.

**the camera turns on in Ryou's room Serena and Silverwolf are hiding under his bed **

Ryou: **looks around to make sure no one is looking then goes off screen putting on loud music then Jumps back on with a white button down shirt boxers and socks rocking out** Bruce Springstine, Madonna Way before Nirvana there was U2 and Blondie! Music still on MTV her two kids in high school they tell her that she's uncool. She is still preoccupied 1985!!!! **starts shaking his ass**

Serena: OH MY GOD SHUT THE CAM OFF!!!!!

Silverwolf: WAY AHEAD OF YA!!!! **the two climb out from under the bed and unplug the cam then run out of Ryou's room**

Ryou: SERENA I CAN EXPLAIN!!!!!!!

Serena: YOU'ER A FREAK!!! A FREAK!!!!

Ryou: who is she calling a freak she's the witch! **looks at him self **I stand corrected!

**the camera turns on in the living room where Bakura is Serena and Silverwolf are Hiding under the invisibility cloak somewhere. sweat drop **

Bakura: **looks around then pulls out a 20 pack of Beers **Yum!

Serena: **whispers** -.- why am I not Surprised?

Silverwolf: **whispers **Dude he just drank five bottles in five seconds!!!!

Serena: **jaw drops** Oh my Moons and Stars!

Bakura: **drunk** Ha thought you could sneak in her with out me noticing did you Pharaoh!

Serena: this is not going to end well!

Bakura: **punches Silverwolf in the face not know he was there **there that outta teach ya! **faints then falls on his back**

Serena: Silverwolf! Are you ok?

Silverwolf: That depends am I dead? And let me get back to you on that once I regain full vision! **faints**

Serena: **sweat drop** You poor thing! **unplugs the cam then drags him out the door **Oh God you're heavy!

**screen goes blank**

Serena: Sorry but after what happened I think it would be better if we just cut it short!

Silverwolf: Next week we'll do Seto Kaiba.

Serena: See you next week if you have any requests remember E-mail them 2 me DON'T put them in the reviews. Byee! at 


	5. Seto Kaiba

MY LIFE WITH YUGI AND YAMI.

Serena: **watching TV ** HAHA I love Drake and Josh they are such idiots!

Silverwolf: Serena come on we have to go to Seto Kaiba's office!

Serena: Wait one sec!

Drake T.V.: Yeah Josh I live to Savatage Baked goods!

Serena: LOL Drake is Sooooo cute when he acts stupid! Oh we don't own any thing

Chapter Five Seto Kaiba.

**the Moonie cam turns on to Seto's office Serena and Silverwolf hiding in the cabinet **

Seto: **looks around to make sure no one is looking then pushes a button **Excellent!

Serena: **whispers **Someone has been watching the Simpsons too much.

Silverwolf: True **nods **So True.

**the room turns into a shrine with pixs of Serena and Sailor Super Moon in all three four stages**

Silverwolf: **Whispers **Oh my god! Serena he is madly obsessed with you!

Seto: ** Bowing down to a life size poster of Serena with I moon shaped guitar in her hands **Im not worthy! Im not worthy.

**Serena and Silverwolf accidentally tumble out of the cabinet yet again**

Serena: You got that right!

Seto: **Blushes hearts in the eyes **Serena I can explain.

Silverwolf: **unplugs the cam** Dude you got some serious issues. You should talk to a councilor.

Seto: So is the what you think huh?

Serena: Well by the looks of it yeah!

**Screen goes blank**

Serena: I have got the weirdest friends!

Silverwolf: Including me?

Serena: Including you!

Silverwolf: I figured as much! -- **Shudders**

Serena: Well anyways sorry to cut it short. But if you have any suggestions Email me

Sailor Super Moon260 but put it as one word no spaces. Next week we'll

Do Mai or Anzu. Byee.


	6. Anzu Maisaki

MY LIFE WITH YUGI AND YAMI

Silverwolf: Heyy guys sorry Serena and I have been gone for a while.

Serena: So true. School is Such a drag.

Silverwolf: Anyway Serena are you ready to watch Anzu?

Serena: Hell yeah this should be wicked good! We don't own a thing!

CHAPTER SIX ANZU!

**Camera turns on in Anzu's Room Serena and Silverwolf are in the closet. **

Anzu: **Chatting on line with a friend.**

_In the closet._

Serena: Ok time to test our new toy!

Silverwolf: Right! (Pulls out a remote and pushes a zoom in button)

**AIM chat**

Friendshipbunny: Hi Tracy.

ILoVePuPpIeS: Hi Anzu!

Note: Why am I not surprised by Anzu's Screen Name?

Friendshipbunny: Did You Catch Serena's Concert?

ILoVePuPpIeS: Yeah I did she is Soooooo Cool!

Friendshipbunny: Oh and her Base Guitar player Silverwolf Sooooo Dreamy!

_Closet_

Silverwolf: (So Shocked that he can't speak.)

Serena: Silverwolf? Are you ok? Well of course you are not ok. The Friendshit girl has got a crush on you!

Silverwolf: (Looking up to the ceiling) Just kill me now!

ILoVePuPpIeS: Well any way are you ready to invade Earth next month?

Serena/Silverwolf : oO What?

Friendshipbunny: Yep!

Anzu: it's gonna be awesome! (pulls off her mask what we thought was her Shit like Face and reveals a purple face with no hair Dinosaur like eyes and black spots.)

Friendshipbunny: The one Serena also known as SailorSuperMoon has no idea that we are more powerful then she is!

ILoVePuPpIeS: Excellent! Thanx to our Energy disguising belts she could not sense our energy levels!

Serena: But I have enough power to destroy more than 6000 Solar Systems.

Anzu: But what she doesn't know is we have enough energy to destroy 5001 solar systems!

Serena: TT You're kidding right?

Silverwolf: I don't know what to think any more!

Serena: Come off it man. (Kicks the closet door open)

Anzu: (Gasp) Serena!

Serena: GET OFF MY PLANET AILEN SCUM (Uses an energy bomb and blasts Anzu to bits.)

Silverwolf: Well our work here is done!

Serena: Yep wanna grab a milkshake?

Silverwolf: Good call!

Serena: You'er paying for it!

Please review! Ja ne Sorry for the short chapter next time Mai Valentine


End file.
